Niji no Yuki
by Washuu Puppet
Summary: (act titles - POV) Kasumi and Satoshi, both have been alone for most of their totally different lives. But when one little wish brings them together, will it be for real, or just a bit of Christmas magic?
1. Act 1 Kasumi

            Carols of 'Omade da Chrisumasu' filled the air and in every department store window stood a tree decorated with countless lights and ornaments. The month of December had arrived. Everyone's cheeks were pale, noses rosy, lips chapped, all the signs of a sudden switch to cold weather. Furry rimmed coats, hand-made scarves, leather gloves and mittens. I love the winter fashions. Most of them at least. It's a chic thing during winter break, to find that special someone. Christmas couples. Holding hands while ice skating, enjoying a hot mug of cocoa in front of a fire, making snowmen in a field and going on sleigh rides! That fashion disgusts me. Well, I just don't enjoy it. Mostly because it's a fashion I can never seem to grasp.

            My name is Kasumi. An average fifteen year-old girl living in Tokyo. A vacationing Pokemon trainer. Taking a well deserved break from a long journey. I would go home to my sisters for the holidays, but we never really got along. So, I volunteered to work at an orphanage over the Christmas break. It'll be good karma, and plus, I always enjoyed little children. It'll be like the family I have but never appreciated me, in appreciative form. 

            That is where I am heading now. I glace down at the little slip of paper which held the address of Wee Angels Orphanage and continue down the busy street. Everybody was smiling and laughing while enjoying freshly made treats from the food stands. You could really tell Christmas was coming. I've heard this American term that Christmas is a Hallmark Holiday (whatever a hallmark is). 'It's only an excuse to burn out credit cards'. I don't think that's necessarily true. I'm really looking forward to getting the real Christmas spirit this year. And possibly spread it around the orphanage that I just arrived at.

            It was a dank building, nothing spectacular or particularly new and fancy. You could tell that it has been in business for a good fifteen years. About four stories high with an old, rusty fire escape on the side. I go up the steps still laden with freshly fallen snow and knock three times on the large door. You could really hear the reverberation in the hallway within. A muffled voice of a woman came from inside calling, 'coming, coming'. Soon, the door opened a crack to reveal the face of the woman. She looked to be in her late forties.

            "How may I help you, miss?" 

            "Kobon wa." I bow my head. "I'm Kasumi, ma'am. I signed up to help in the orphanage over Christmas."

            "Ah, yes, yes!" The woman nods. "Come in, dear, come in. I didn't know you were going to be this young."

            She takes me to an office in the main hallway. She seats herself behind a desk while I sit in front of it. Still smiling, she takes out a beige folder and flips through some of the papers inside.

            "Here it is!" She takes out one of the papers and slides it across the smooth wood surface. "Put your seal at the bottom, please."

            I take my stamp out of my purse and press it down in the correct box. I slide the paper back to her with a smile.

            "I look forward to meeting the children." I say. "Are there any activities planned? I'm quite the fan of arts and crafts."

            "Oh," The woman lets out. "Not with these hands."

            She puts one hand in the other and squeezes. All the fingers crack.

            "Terrible arthritis, you see." She finishes.

            "I can conduct them by myself." I say hopefully.

            The woman smiles. "Alright. Your room will be on the third floor next to the bathroom. That way you'll get first dibs in the morning." She laughs.

            "Great." I reply.

            "Oh, I never introduced myself. I apologize." The woman says. "I'm Saeko Shidai, but you may call me Oka."

            "Oka?" I ask a little confused. "Why that?"

            "That's what all the children call me and if you're the only one who didn't, they'd think you're only in it for the contract. They're smarter than they look, you know."

            I laugh . "Okay, even though I'm not on contract. It's a volunteer job."

            Oka shrugs. "You never know with them, especially the boys. Now, come. I shall show you the children."

            Okay stands and starts to go up the stairs and I follow with my suitcase in hand. We stop on the second floor and you could start to hear the chatter of little girls. We go into the room at the far end of the hall and are instantly greeted by seven pairs of eyes. I surely felt on the spot.

            "This is our girls over five-years ward." Oka introduces. "Everybody, meet Kasumi. She'll be helping us around the holidays."

            "Hello, Kasumi." All the older girls say.

            "I'll leave you here for now to get acquainted. You'll meet the boys and the younger ones later." Oka says and leaves.

            I look around at all the young faces and couldn't help but feel intimidated. One of the girls with long brown hair and green eyes came up to me. She looked to be about 6 years-old.

            "Hi. My name is Ukyo. Are you our new Oka-san?"

            I squat down so I'm at eye level with her. "Hello, Ukyo, and no, I'm not your new Oka-san. Though I do wish I could be your new Onne-san."

            "Onne?" Ukyo tilts her head, and then smiles. "I'd like that."

            "Great." I smile back.

            All the other girls finally come up to me and tell me their names. Other than Ukyo, there was: Miki, Akane, Minako, Shigura, Yukino, and Tsunami, all ranging from five to eleven years old. The eleven year old was Shigura. She didn't seem too happy with me. I don't blame her. She was the oldest until I came, so she was in charge then. I knew I'd have to work to be friends with her. Later that day, I got to meet the older boys. There were strangely only seven of them too. None, it looked like, were at all happy to meet me. Eh, they were boys, what was I expecting? They did tell me their names though. Hiro, Keitaro, Miroku, Ryoko, Jin, Ginta, and Daisuke. Miroku was the oldest at fourteen. _That_ was intimidating.

            Later that night, all of the older children, boys and girls, got together in the living area on the third floor. Oka was there with a bunch of paper in her arms and a box of envelopes on the floor. She was wearing her usual old smile.

            "Alright children. Seeing it's December, we are going to write letters to Santa Claus."

            Some of the younger kids smile or cheer. Oka passes out the paper and envelopes. I was sitting next to Ukyo and Tsunami, both six years old, and they were already talking about what they were going to write to Santa. Oka then came around with one of those cameras where the pictures pop out right after you take it, and took a picture of every child. Including me.       

            "You can put your picture into the letter so Santa will have his own copy." Oka said.

            "Kasumi Onne-chan," Ukyo calls.

            "Yes?" I reply.

            "What's the Pokemon's name that looks like a little plant? Blue body with leaves coming out of its head?" Ukyo asks.

            "Nazunokusa?"

            "Yeah, that's it." Ukyo smiles and writes that on her wish list. "I've always dreamed of becoming a Pokemon trainer."

            "I'm one myself."

            "Honto?!" Ukyo asks with bright eyes. "What ones? May I see them?"

            I smile at her enthusiasim. "I'm a water master and you can see them any time you want. Except for now. You have to finish your letter to Santa."

            "But you haven't evne started yours, Kasumi Onne-chan." Ukyo ponits to the blank piece of paper on my lap. "Aren't you going to ask for something?"

            Tsunami pokes her head over. "Don't you want any Christmas Presents?" She had Karakara on her list.

            I knew that a Santa Claus didn't really exist; so why write a letter to the post office only to have them throw it away? it was a waste of time. Ukyo smiled at me and Tsunami handed me the pen she was using. Well, I promised myself that I would try to spread the Christmas cheer around this year. Even if it was fake. I look the pen and started to write.

            Dear Santa Claus,

                        My whole life I always had a hole in myself. I never knew my father, my mother passed away whne I was six, and I was always resented by my three sisters (all older). So, for this Christmas, what I want more than anything is to have this hole filled. If possible, send me that special someone. Someone who will love me for me and who doesn't force it because of blood relations. This Christmas, I wish to find my true love.

                                                            Love eternally, Kasumi

P.s. for this request: suki ni shiro. I know well enough that love is not something you can buy or receive in a wrapped box. You have to search for yourself.

            I handed Tsunami back her pen.

            "What did you write?" Miki, who was sitting in front of me on the floor, asked.

            "It's a little private."  I fold the paper in half.

            "We won't laugh at you for it." Ukyo says.

            "Yeah." Miki agrees. "We all know that Santa can't give us Pokemon, but we asked anyway. Your wish couldn't' be as silly as ours."

            "I think it might be, and I'm not sure you'd understand at your age." I reply, trying to sound nice.

            Shigura comes up to me and takes the paper from my lap and unfolds it. Her eyes moved from side to side as she read. She then looked up at me with her deep gray eyes.

            "It may be silly, but at least you have the common sense to know you won't get it unless you search for yourself."

            She hands me back my letter.

            "Arigatou, Shigura-san." I say, feeling somewhat accepted by her. 

            Shigura turns and smiles back at me. "Your wish isn't silly. I asked for my brother back. Everyone knows damn well it isn't going to happen."

            "Where is he?" I ask.

            Shigura's face turns a little cold. "Tsutomu died in the fire that killed my parents. That fire is why I'm here."

            "Gomenasai." I say quickly, not wanting to resurrect bad memories.

            "Iie." Shigura shakes her head. "I'm over it. After all, it happened four years ago."

            Shigura hands Oka her letter and leaves the living area. I truly felt sorry for her. She lost everything in a matter of minutes. Did she have a chance to say good-bye? I at least got to old my mother's hand on her death bed and tell her I loved her. I didn't quite understand the concept of dying when I was that young. Shigura would have been around seven when the fire happened. Did she comprehend death then? Is death ever truly real for anybody? I suppose it's only real … for the dead. Still, nobody should have to deal with death around Christmas. Christmas is a time of birth. It's a celebration of birth after all. 

            Later that night, Oka asked me to bring all of the letters the kids wrote to Santa down to the post office. It had started to snow again. Huge and scarce clumps fell from the gray mass above. They were so light and fluffy that they melted the second they hit the heat of skin. I passed a man dressed as Santa on a corner, ringing a bell for charity. I drop my pocket change into the bucket and continue my way. I was doing all the right things for Christmas spirit, but I still felt like I was doing it wrong. Cheer couldn't be felt in the thickness of the air.  The lights felt dull and dim and lacking life. Nothing was bright. All was drenched in this holy silence. I felt as if I breathed too loud, I would disturb something. My boots continued to crunch on the snow as the trek to the post office dragged on.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Japanese romanji translations (in order of appearance):

Omade da Chrisumasu – We Wish you a Merry Christmas

Kobon wa – Good Evening

Oka – Mother

Onne – Sister

Honto – Really(?)

Suki ni shiro – Do as you like

Arigatou – Thank You

Gomenasai – I'm sorry

Iie – don't worry about it/ not at all


	2. Act 2 Satoshi

            A huge bundle of letters few down the shoot and into the bin next to my little table labeled 'in'. The 'out' box on the other side only had about fifteen in it. I sigh heavily. I enjoyed my job, but during the high season, I always had to work overtime. I didn't need much sleep anyway. I grab a letter from the 'in' pile and open it. Ritsumi Takashi wants a graphic novel by Wataru Yoshizumi and a new argyle sweater. I flip through The Book and put her wish down in the correct, alphabetical section. Ah, the joy of being an elf during Christmas. 

            The name is Satoshi. I used to be on of the toy makers, but ever since I accidentally forgot to put Barbie's shirt on, they didn't trust me too well. Hey, don't' get me wrong! I can make one mean nutcracker. Woodworks are my specialty. But after the top-less Barbie incident, I was demoted to Santa's List Representative. I read all the letters coming in and write the wishes down in his Book. Peachy job, but it is very repetitive.

            I grab for my mug full of gingerbread latte and take a few good sips before grabbing a letter from the pile. The return address said Wee Angels Orphanage. Orphans always had the same wish list: a family. I wondered if this one would be the same. Gently gliding the envelope open and taking out the paper, I prepared for the typical. 

            I read:

            Dear Santa Claus,

                        My whole life I always had a hole in myself. I never knew my father, my mother passed away when I was six, and I was always resented by my three sisters (all older). So, for this Christmas, what I want more than anything is to have this hole filled. If possible, send me that special someone. Someone who will love me for me and who doesn't force it because of blood relations. This Christmas, I wish to find my true love.

                                                            Love eternally, Kasumi

P.s. for this request: suki ni shiro. I know well enough that love is not something you can buy or receive in a wrapped box. You have to search for yourself.

            Well, that was a little different. I looked over at the envelope and saw a point sticking out. A second letter? I pull it out and find a picture. _Kirei!_ Shiny red hair, pulled back into a ponytail; brilliant blue-green eyes; fair skin, everything was so nice. She was beautiful, this Kasumi. But, her wish wasn't possible. I'd have to put a word in with the big man.

            I pocket the letter, folded around the picture, and leave my post. I had to abscond the mail office and trek across the frozen tundra of the North Pole. The snow was slowly falling, dancing under the luminous light of the moon. No elf was out at this time. They were all inside their houses or still at the workshop making toys. My footprints were the only ones to be seen. I come to the largest building and stop before a candy cane post. Pushing a few buttons as a password, the doors opened and the smell of sugar enveloped the entryway. I walk in and take off my little hat. The secretary at the desk down the way looks at me.

            "Konnichiwa, Satoshi." She smiles.

            "Evening, Hikari-sama." I bow my head quickly.

            "Sama?" Hikari puts a hand on her cheek, blushing slightly. She was the newest secretary, so she was still quite young. Flattery, in this case, could help my cause.

            "Hai, Hai." I nod twice. "Anyways, I was wondering if Santa was still in the workshop."

            "He is indeed." Hikari answers.

            "Would it be possible for me to speak with him?" I ask. "O-negai shimasu?"

            Hikari smiles again. "He's over in the clothing department."

            I wink her a good-bye. "Arigatou gozaimashita."

            I head down the west corridor in search of the guy in charge. There were many departments I had to go through before reaching the clothing. First there was  the Woodworks, the place I was aiming to be placed. I loved the smell of the sawdust and varnish. The walls were hidden by all the desks and chairs stacked near them. There was a special corner reserved for wooden toys, such as pull trains, dogs, or boats. The next ward down was cosmetics. I could almost gag from all the 'eau de toilette' in the air. The girls working on face lotions giggled as I walked by. I just look down at the floor. I knew I was in for it. But the next door led to the clothing department. A few more steps and I'd be free.

            "Sa-to-sh-i-ku-n!" The girls behind me sing. It was too late.

            I turn around to see three of the girl elves. "Hi, there. Nice to see you again."

            "Oh, you're always so polite, Satoshi-kun." Said Tomiko, coming up beside me and latching herself onto my arm.

            "And kind." Akari takes my other arms.

            I had to get out of this, but wasn't quite sure how I would. The third one, Tsubasa, comes up to me with her arms behind her back and a smile on her face. I felt like such a trapped animal. No doubt that these elves were cute, but they were predators, that's what they were! Endearing, but vicious! What was a guy like me to do? I had horrible luck with girls, and if I tried to persuade them to let me go, I could bet that it would just make things worse.

            "Tsubasa-chan, I can see that you're wearing one of the new blushes. The color fits you well." I try to bribe myself out of it. I probably sounded like such an amateur. Who would blame me? I know nothing about make-up. 

            "Arigatou, Satoshi-kun. Though, I do have this coral one that I tried, but it made my cheekbones stand out too much." Tsubasa replies, taking a blush container from behind her back. "With those lovely brown eyes of yours, and the dark hair, I bet a coral would be perfect on you."

            Oh, great. 

            "Oh, uh," I stumble around. "You're probably right, but I really have to get going. I have someone waiting for me a few departments down. I have a note for him."

            "But this will only take a second!" Akari smiles.

            "How about a honeyed plum, Tsubasa-senpai?" Tomiko takes a lipstick out of her pocket and puts it next to my mouth.

            "And then a late-blooming rose, Tsubasa-senpai!" Akari takes out an eye-shadow and puts it by my eyelid. 

            "No, really, please, I have to get going!" I protest.

            "It's not often we get a younger willing guy elf to help us with our research." Tsubasa comes closer to me.

            "Who said I was willing?" I say.

            She just laughs and takes a brush and starts to dab the blush pad. "Don't be silly, Satoshi-kun. Men are supposed to want to _always_ help a girl in need."

            I laugh sheepishly. "But I'm only fifteen! That's practically a baby in elf-years. Look at the headmaster of sleigh repairs! He's 164. Now that's a man."

            My words were being drowned out by the giggles of the three girls. Every protest I made only made them advance farther. I had to get to the Big Man. I had to talk to him about this Kasumi. Her picture was still so fresh in my mind. I wanted her wish to come true. For her to be happy. But that's one of the biggest Christmas rules there is. We, the elves of the North Pole, will not deliver the gift of emotions. We only have the power to give items, such as toys, clothes, cosmetics, electronics, calendars, etc. Love is something totally different! We may make the rings for engagements, but we deliver those to the jewelers down on earth and they sell them. We don't just give them away. Love is beyond our control.

            "Santa!" I call down the clothing department. 

I could see him towering over the elves down by the pants section. He was looking over a newly pressed pair of corduroys.  He set them down and nodded his head at the elf who made them. I push my way through the crowd that was busy sowing shirts, gowns, onesies, and slacks. Some of them looked at me and just laughed, but I had to get to Santa! I finally reach him and pull on the sleeve of his shirt. 

"Santa!" I say again, slightly out of breath.

He looks down at me. "Oh, Satoshi, nice to see you. What? Boy, you're face is covered in make-up."

"I've been trying to get to you." 

Santa looks down the ward to the door that led back to the cosmetics. "You bumped into that girl Tsubasa again, didn't you? I swear; she likes you a lot, Satoshi."

I clear my throat and wipe off the honeyed-plum lipstick. "I have a question to ask of you. I was reading through the letters and I came across a Code K."

K for Koi. There was also a Code A for Ai, but that was for much worse cases.

"Code K, you say?" Santa picks at his beard. "Do you have the letter with you?"

"Uh, Hai!" I take it out of my pocket and hand it to him.

Santa reads it while twisting the ends of his mustache. "This girl is smart. She knows she won't be getting it. Though I feel bad having this is the only thing on her list."

"She sent a picture with it as well." I take out the picture and hand it to him. 

He takes it and looks at it. "Yes, Kasumi. I remember her now."

I always thought it would be such a burden to know everybody in the world. But this old guy never fails to amaze me. 

"She says her sisters hate her, but all three on are on the good list." Santa mumbles to himself. "Maybe I should look that over again."

"Are her sisters living at the orphanage too?" I ask.

"Oh, no." Santa chuckles. "Kasumi is volunteering at the Wee Angles Orphanage over the Christmas holidays. She doesn't live there."

"But what about we going to do about her wish, Santa?" I say. "I really want to help her out, but I know a Code K is not possible."

Santa looks out into space for a second and then puts on that cheery smile of his. "Satoshi. Do you really want to help Miss Kasumi out this year to get her Christmas wish?"

"Yes, I'll do anything. She's so pretty, and I'd hate to see her spend a sad Christmas. It's the best time of the year! Nobody should spend it being disconsolate." I reply.

"Alright." Santa leans back on his hips. "Satoshi, you are fired from your current job of being my list representative."

"Nani?" I jaw drops. "What am I now?"

"You are going to be too busy down south." Santa points to the floor. 

"I don't quite understand."

"Kami-sama ja nai, Satoshi." Santa says. "But I do know how to work some miracles. I am going to send you to Tokyo, Japan to meet Kasumi. And if luck is on our side, she'll get her wish."

Everything clicked in my brain at once. "You want me to get her to fall in love with me? Isn't that just playing with her heart?"

Santa shakes his head. "All depends on if you fall in love with her too."

I blush. The make-up that I still had on my cheeks made it look worse. I was too much in a daze that I didn't realize that Santa had left and was walking back toward the cosmetics ward. I run after him.

"Matte! Dono!"

Santa turns around as I almost run into his belly. "You start now."

"But it's the middle of the night!"

"Not in Tokyo. It's only ten o'clock there. And it so happens that Kasumi is out doing a little Christmas shopping." Santa says. 

"Why now?" I ask.

"If you go, you'll find out." Santa says.

"But it would take me days to get to Tokyo."

"Not with me." Santa says and snaps his fingers. 

I feel fuzzy. The next thing I knew, my butt hits pavement and I was in the outskirts of downtown Tokyo. I was not longer in my elf clothes, but in jeans and a t-shirt. I had on a nice winter coat and gloves with a matching scarf. Everything was passable for human. I quickly feel my ears. They were still pointed! I could thank my mother right now. She had unusually stubby ears for an elf, and I inherited that trait. I get off my butt and look around. I had no idea where to start. How was I going to find Kasumi in a place like Tokyo? At ten o'clock at night at that matter? Daisukete! Doushiyo? I was so confused. Yet, I start walking towards the father outskirts, keeping my eyes open for a flash of red hair. 

______

Japanese Romanji Translations! (In order of appearance)

Suki ni shiro – do as you like

Kirei – pretty

Konnichiwa – hello

Sama – a suffix that is uses for people with high rank (ex: queen, lady)

Hai – yes

O-negai Shimasu – (basically) Pretty Please

Arigatou Gozaimashita – Thank you very much

Arigatou – Thank you

Koi – love ( like between boyfriend and girlfriend)

Ai – love (like between husband and wife)

Nani – What

Kami-sama ja nai – I'm not some god

Matte – Wait

Dono – Sir

Daisukete - Help me

Doushiyo – What should I do


	3. Act 3 Kasumi

            December 11th. It's been five days since I started helping out at Wee Angels Orphanage and most of the girls have been calling me Onne-chan since day two. Ukyo and Tsunami remain my closest orphans. They're truly like the sister I have, but actually care that I'm there. I really want to make them happy; to see them smile. That is one of the reasons why I am outside tonight at ten-thirty on the outskirts of Tokyo, rummaging through little bushes and patches of woods.

            On Ukyo's Christmas list was a Nazunokusa, and I knew quite well that she wasn't going to get it from the overrated Santa Claus. Being a trainer myself, I came up with the idea that I could capture the Pokemon and put it in her stocking. Same for Tsunami, who asked for a Karakara.  Of course, they were both too young to actually train a Pokemon, but there was nothing wrong in having one for a pet. That's basically what my Togepi is. I keep it in a poke-ball, but it hardly ever battles.

            I was having little to no luck on finding the Nazunokusa. I found a pair of Koratta, but that was about it. I did have time though. Christmas was not until the 25th. But like the experienced shopper, I like to get my shopping done early if possible. Then again, my efforts weren't necessarily passed onto others. My sisters always pretended to not have enough time to shop for a gift for me. I'm smarter than that. They practically live at the mall.

            I paid my price for crawling around on all fours. My hand got suddenly punctured by a thorny branch astray from its bush. I couldn't control my voice and a small shriek escaped my throat. I lift my hand in front of my face. The blue-black night made my blood look violet. It wasn't much, but it would make a scab later. There truly is a reason for wearing gloves. (Maybe I should get a pair).

            "Is everything alright back there?" Came an approaching voice.

            "Uh, yes! Everything is fine!" I call back, not sure how far away the voice is.

            A boy comes through the overgrown brush ahead of me. I felt sort of foolish sitting there on the cold ground in front of him, holding out my hand as if asking for money. I couldn't quite understand the look on his faced. It was like he was shocked to see someone here, even though he knew someone would. The other part was a slight smile. I didn't know what to do back , so I just smiled as well. He comes closer and holds out his hand.

            "Here," He says. "Let me help you up."

            "Uh, arigatou." I say, letting him take my outstretched hand.

            He pulls me to my feet and then looks down at his thin glove. "Chi?"

            "Aiya!" I look down at my small injury. "Sumimasen. I forgot that I cut my hand earlier. Will it wash out?"

            He just shakes his hand around for a few seconds. "Don't worry about it. What are you doing out here anyway?"

            "Looking for Nazunokusa. They only come out at night." I say. "What are _you_ doing out here?"

            "Uh," He stumbles. "I'm traveling and I just came into town. Then I heard your scream, and now I'm here."

            "Oo! Traveler! Where did you start?" I ask.

            He bites his lip. "Hokkaido?" He didn't sound certain so I just assumed that he meant 'around the Hokkaido area'.

            "Usou!" I say. "That's a long way!"

            "Well, I…" He scratches his nose. "I do have a bike."

            "Datte, Sugoi!" I look straight up at him. "What's your name?"

            His smile returns. "Satoshi."

            "Nice to meet you. I'm Kasumi." I hold out my bloody hand, laugh, and quickly switch it.

            His smile got bigger when he heard my name. "Kasumi-san. Nice to meet you too."

            "Where are you planning to stay in Tokyo?"

            "Um, I'm not sure." Satoshi replies. "Do you know any good places?"

            "I'm actually visiting Tokyo over the holidays myself." I say. "I'm staying and volunteering at a local orphanage."

            "That's nice of you." 

            Satoshi had gorgeous, deep brown eyes.

            "Better than home!"

            "Where is your home?" Satoshi asks.

            "In the Kanto region." I reply.

            Satoshi hesitates a little bit. "Would you mind if I walked you back to the orphanage? It's getting a little late, don't you think?"

            I was a little taken aback, "Okay," , but I accepted the kind offer anyway.

            Satoshi is a very weird guy. He didn't even know what way to go to get back to town. Well, I couldn't blame him. He apparently had never been to Tokyo before. I've traveled a lot myself, but had never been up by Hokkaido. Something was telling me that the definition of Christmas Spirit was walking me home. Every time he saw someone walking alone, he wished them a Merry Christmas. Whenever a grumpy person was in sight he would mumble, "What a lump of coal". It came across as a little childish at times. At the others, it struck me as adorable. I couldn't help but notice though that his ears looked funny. They were bigger than your average person. I told him that and he went as red as a cherry. Then I laughed and he did too. It was nice to have someone to just joke with. 

            A good smell reached my noise at around two blocks away from the orphanage.

            "Oh, that's that famous coffee shop."

            "Coffee?" Satoshi looked puzzled.

            "You've never had a cup of coffee?" I ask him in return.

            "Well, I don't really care for the stuff." He says. "I do enjoy lattes though."

            I stick out my tongue. "That's just a cup of hot milk though."

            Satoshi shrugs. "Put a little bit of ginger and vanilla in it and you got yourself a pretty good latte."

            "That doesn't sound too bad, but I prefer the rich stuff."

            Satoshi sniffs the air once more. "Do you want to go get a cup?"

            He was being very bold. Wait, what was I thinking? It was just picking up a cup of coffee!

            "Sure."

            We walk the rest of the way until we reach the shop. Costumers were sitting in the booths next to the window chatting over hot mugs and cookies and Christmas cakes. Satoshi and I push our way through the door, setting off the little jingle bell above. We order what we want; Satoshi's took a while because he had to explain to the person behind the counter exactly what he wanted in his latte, and leave the store warming our hands on the take-home containers. I got my favorite: peppermint mocha. 

            The orphanage came up sooner then I thought it would, so Satoshi and I sat on the front step and continued to make conversation while sipping our coffee. 

            "So," I say. "Why Tokyo?"

            Satoshi puts one hand behind his head. "I suppose you could say that I'm on a mission."

            "A mission? Sounds exciting." 

            He passes a look of  exasperation. "Not exactly. It's most likely one I can't accomplish."

            "What makes you say that?" I ask.

            "It would be very hard to explain." Satoshi says. "Uh, can I ask you a question?"

            "Sure."

            "It's a very, very strange one."

            "I don't mind."

            Satoshi sighs. "How do you make someone fall in love with you?"

            I take a sip of my mocha. "You can't make someone, Satoshi. Are you meeting up with an old friend here? A girlfriend?"

            "I guess you could say that." Satoshi replies. "You can't make them?"

            "No," I shake my head. "If it was meant to happen, it will. You can't stop it; you can't start it. That's just the way it works. Just be yourself and destiny will do the rest."

            Satoshi lets out a big breath quickly, making it sound like a chuckle. 

            "Will that help?" I ask a little worried.

            "Huh? Oh! Yes, it will. Thanks, Kasumi." Satoshi says in a rush.

            I give him a little tap on the shoulder. "Daijoubu, Satoshi. I'm sure whoever you're looking for is waiting for you to come get her. You're a nice guy."

            He smiles at me. A smile where you don't open your mouth, so your lips look long and thin if you do it too big. But his was just the right size. It looked perfect. He then seemed to remember something suddenly.

            "How's your hand?" He asks.

            "Oh, I forgot all about it." I remove it from my coffee cup and look it over. The blood was dried and it was a little sore to touch, but that would be all better once I washed it. "It'll be fine."

            The door behind us opened.

            "Kasumi Onne-chan?"

            I turn around to see Ukyo in her nightgown and slippers. The calligraphy for the word Kuma was etched across the chest. 

            "Ukyo!" I smile at her. "Aren't you up a little late?"

            She comes out further so she was right next to me. "I should be saying that to you."

            I look at my watch. Quarter to midnight. "Ah, yes, I am out a little past dark, aren't I?" 

            "A little?"

            I tickle her stomach and she covers it with her arms as she laughs. "Yes, a little." I say in a higher pitched voice. 

            "Well, I guess I ought to get going." Satoshi stands up. 

            I stand up as well. "Oyasumi. I'll see you around? I hope you find that person you're looking for."

            He smiles again. "Oyasumi. I hope so too. And thanks for that advice."

            "No problem."

            Satoshi walks down the steps and waves shortly before walking off down the street. I go back into Wee Angels Orphanage with Ukyo to tuck her back into her bed and then go to my own. After cleaning up my right hand, I put on my pajamas and climb into bed. I knew that sleep wouldn't come to me easily, but it did eventually. Tomorrow, I would go back out to continue my Christmas shopping. I would again be on my hands and knees searching. Mienai. Just like Satoshi who was searching for that someone. I hope he finds her so he could have a happy Christmas.

____

Japanese Romanji Translations! (In order of appearance)

Onne-chan – sister

Arigatou – Thank you

Chi – blood

Aiya- Oh, no!

Sumimasen – I'm sorry (formal form)

Usou – You're lying

Datte, Sugoi – But still, that's amazing

Daijoubu – It's alright/ Don't worry

Oyasumi – 'Night

Mienai – Searching


End file.
